


We Should Talk

by Bisexuhell



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexuhell/pseuds/Bisexuhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl and Amethyst talk about their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope it's good! I really enjoyed working on it and I hope you guys like it!
> 
> UPDATE: It's been a year since I posted this. As a way to ease myself back into writing I went and looked back at it to see what I can improve.

“Ugh, I can’t believe her!” Pearl yelled as she followed Garnet into the temple. Garnet moved to check on a gem that had just been captured, searching for the new bubble. “She doesn’t take anything seriously! She could’ve gotten herself hurt!”

“We completed the mission successfully. She’s not trying to mess everything up.” Garnet replied, not turning around. Pearl started pacing back and forth behind her.

“But it could have been worse! Just because she’s not trying to derail the mission doesn’t mean she’s not going to cause a problem.” She continued monologuing behind Garnet, barely pausing to take a breath. “She’s not responsible enough! She doesn’t care!” Garnet simply sighed in response.

“Pearl, she’s a member of the team just as much as you and I are. We need to get along and not just blame everything on her.” She replied. Conversations like this usually ended after Pearl walked out with a disgusted grunt. Garnet was determined to not let it end like that this time. “I understand that you’re angry at her, but you can’t keep doing this after every mission.”

“Well she can’t keep playing around whilst we’re on missions! What if it had gotten away?”

“Pearl, it was a giant scorpion.”

“Still, she keeps acting like a liability!”

“She is not a liability!” Garnet shouts, finally turning to face Pearl. “She is just as much of a Crystal Gem as we are. You need to talk to her about this. We cannot continue as a team if you keep getting angry at her like this!” 

Pearl stops pacing and looks at her. “I can’t just talk to her! You know how that goes every time. It’s like talking to a brick wall. She doesn’t listen to me!”

“It’s not just about her listening to you. You need to understand each other. Imagine how you would feel if you were told that you messed up every time you did anything. You wouldn’t want to listen very much either.” Garnet explained carefully, trying not let herself keep shouting at Pearl.

“I…” Pearl hesitated for a moment. “Yes. You’re right. I didn’t think about it that way. I’ll have to go talk to her. Thank you, Garnet.” She turned and started to leave the temple.

“Pearl.”

“Huh?”

“Try not to shout at her.” 

“I’ll.. try.” She responded before leaving the temple, heading to find Amethyst.

  


“Amethyst?” Pearl called out as she wandered into Amethyst's room, looking around for her. It was always such a mess that it was nearly impossible to find her in there. The piles and piles of junk only seemed to get bigger every time she walked in.

“Over here!” The purple gem replied, from somewhere behind a pile of trash. Pearl carefully stepped over the bits of clutter lying around. Behind the small hill of garbage was Amethyst, holding a cow’s skull. “Check it out, P! I found it when we were fighting that giant scorpion. I just need a place to put it.” She looked around for a moment and then, satisfied that she’d found the right pile, threw the skull onto it.

“Look, I need to talk to you…” Pearl said, making Amethyst pause and sigh, turning to face her.

“Is this gonna be like every other talk? You get mad, I get mad, we shout at each other, blah blah blah, until one of us walks away?” She asked.

“No, no… I just feel like you don’t take our missions seriously enough.” Pearl replied, remembering what Garnet had told her about seeing her perspective.

“Hey, I tried my best.” Came Amethyst's defensive response.

“You turned into a ‘lady scorpion’ to try and, and I quote, ‘woo the other scorpion into the temple’.”

“I was being creative. You need to lighten up a little, Pearl. It’s not like we had any trouble taking it down.” 

“It would have been easier if you hadn’t have done.. that.” Pearl gestured vaguely into the air to put across what she was referring to.

“Hey, I helped out afterwards! I knew what I was doing.” Amethyst replied defensively.

“You didn’t know, that’s why you were playing around!”

“The job got done, why are you complaining?” Their voices were rising now, entering the shouting match Pearl had been trying not to get into.

“Because you don’t take anything seriously! Everything is just a big joke and you don’t care how serious things are! You get in the way!”

“That’s all I do, is it? Get in the way of you and Garnet? Why do I even bother going on missions with you if this is all you do afterwards?! Am I just a problem to you?” Both of them were venting their anger now, their faces red, gesticulating wildly as they spoke.

“You’d be less of a problem if you stopped acting like one on purpose!”

“Ugh, all you do is get on my back for everything!”

“Well all you do is make things harder for us on purpose!”

“I wouldn’t have to make things harder if you weren’t so annoying!”

“I’m annoying? I'm annoying?! At least I’m trying to complete our missions! You’re getting worse!”

“No, you’re just getting on my back more!”

“YOU’VE BEEN THIS WAY SINCE ROSE DIED!” They both screamed in unison. Silence permeated the air afterwards. They both stood there, staring at each other, shaking, thinking of what to say next. After a good minute of silence, Pearl was the first to talk.

“You just keep acting out! It’s like I can’t trust you on a mission any more, All you do is mess around all the time. How am I supposed to get off your back when you don’t give me a reason to?”

“It’s not like I’m always messing around! I help out anyway, but you just.. ignore it! Am I just an idiot to you?” Amethyst was trying to remain angry, but she couldn't hide the tears in her eyes and sadness in her voice, even as she shouted.

“No, of course not! I… I just... don’t want you to throw away Rose’s legacy.” Pearl sighed and composed herself. “This place, the temple, the gems we’ve bubbled… this team. It’s all because of her, and I just worry about all of this.” She looked around at Amethyst's room, piles upon piles of junk, and thought about how hard she'd fought to preserve this.

“I’m not going to throw it away! I was close to Rose too. She picked me up at the Kindergarten. When she died, I lost the closest thing I had to a mom. I didn’t realise I was gonna lose you too!” The anger faded even if the volume hadn't dropped. Pearl was taken aback, and looked at her in horror, as if realising what she'd been saying. When she spoke, it was soft and comforting.

“Oh, Amethyst… you haven’t lost me. I’m sorry I get so worked up all the time.”

“It’s ok.. I’m sorry I mess around a lot. I’m just having fun, ya know? I’m not trying to throw away what Rose built.” Amethyst wiped the tears away with one hand.

“I know that, I just..” Pearl faltered, searching for the right words. “I didn’t think anyone could love her like I did. I didn’t see that you loved her in a different way, and I’m sorry.” She extended a hand towards her, an offer of friendship. “Will you forgive me?” Amethyst jumped at her and gave her a huge hug.

“I can’t stay mad at you, P!” Pearl stiffened for a moment in shock, but quickly relaxed and embraced her back.

“I.. I know I don’t act like it, but I’m glad we rescued you.”

“Aww, P! I’m glad you kept me.”


End file.
